13 June 2002
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2002-06-13 ;Comments *Show is pre-recorded at Peel Acres as Peel will be in Barcelona for the Sonar Festival on the day of broadcast. In fact, Peel will be on air live from Barcelona for the OneWorld programme immediately following this show. *The Goatboy session had been scheduled in for broadcast on 16 May 2002 but the line from Peel Acres failed. *Peel describes Pepe Kalle's "Roger Milla" as "by some distance, the best football record ever made." Sessions *Goatboy. First broadcast of only session, recorded 10 Feb 2002. Tracklisting *Olneyville Sound System: Immigrant Radio (LP - What Is True, What Is False) Load *Augustus Pablo: Well Frozen Dub (LP - Dub Sampler Vol 1) Jamaican :Starts playing the Dave Tarrida & Lars Sandberg track by mistake (Wrong Track Moment). *Beatings: The Money Will Roll Right In (EP - The Jailhouse) Fantastic Plastic *Dave Tarrida & Lars Sandberg: Supa Hammer (12") Missile *Goatboy: Nitro (Peel Session) *Dick Dale: Nitro (LP - Tribal Thunder) Hightone *Culture: Lion Rock (Ep - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *G 104: K.U.N.G. (12" - Cut That Shit) Pharma :JP: "Now if you were in Barcelona as we are and you made your way to the Mond club at midnight on Saturday, you'll hear me playing those records again." *Troy Gregory and The Dirtbombs: Born In A Haunted Barn (LP - Sybil) Fall Of Rome *David Jack: Linguine (LP - Texture Freak) Knife Fighting Monkeys *Goatboy: Grease Of Love (Peel Session) *Pepe Kalle: Roger Milla (12") Stern's :JP: "I love that record up to the point of and beyond imbecility." *Scientific Support Dept.: Harpi (CD - Cabbageneck) Creeping Bent *Frank Sinatra & Dagmar: Mama Will Bark (Pig's Big 78) Columbia :JP: "That must be the worst record that Frank Sinatra ever made. I bet, when his mates were trying to wind him up - although a reckless thing to do, one would have thought - they'd say, 'hey, what about Mama Will Bark, Frank? Do you remember that one?'" *Dymaxion: Cognitive Dissonance Penitentiary (CD - Dymaxionx4+3=38:33) Duophonic Super *Josef K: Radio Drill Time (LP - Young And Stupid) LTM *Goatboy: 100 Degrees (Peel Session) *Zion Train: King Of The Sounds And Blues (LP - Original Sounds Of The Zion) Universal Egg *Esem: 3k2 (LP - Enveloped) deFocus *Ciccone: All Stacked Up (single) Muff *Jel: 19 Loop/Truncate (LP - Sampler Vol 3) Mush *Don Julian & The Larks: Slauson Shuffle (LP - The Jerk - The Money Recordings) Kent *Nina Nastasia: That's All There Is (LP - The Blackened Air) Touch And Go *Decoder: Dead Fall (EP - Two Nine) Tech Itch *Goatboy: Cannonballer Dreaming (Peel Session) :JP: "Here's another half-decent football song for you." *Half Man Half Biscuit: All I Want For Christmas Is A Dukla Prague Away Kit (LP - Back Again In The DHSS) Probe Plus *Knifehandchop: Hooked On Ebonics (7") Irritant *Stylus: Exposure (LP - Pedwar) Fourth Dimension *Breeders: Put On A Side (LP - Title TK) 4AD *Suguru Kusumi: Illegal (Crane A.K. Remix) (12" - Illegal) Ladomat 2000 File ;Name *John_Peel_20020613 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other *Recording suffers from regular skipping / clipping. ;Available *John Peel 2001-12 *mooo Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment